Meeting with Music
by PrankingRulez123
Summary: The Delacours have grown up, no more childlike laughter fills the great halls of the manor and not much family time is spent. So when the delacours new neighbours cause a loud ruckus they go and investigate. But what's waiting for them will turnover their memories and spark hope! what can harry potter and teddy and james do but continue being free!


**AN: I hope you like it! A warning for some this is going off the harry potter timeline a little bit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters (sadly) also I do not own the song used in the fan fiction**

**Meeting over Music**

It was 10:00pm in France, the night warm and friendly, the street was a very rich street with tall marble buildings all the Delacours were fast asleep in their beds. Gabrielle was lying in bed peacefully when she heard Light up the World booming into the peaceful night, disturbing her from her sleep.

_Hey Hey Hey you and me  
Keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are_

Gabrielle jumped up out of bed and grabbed her pink bathrobe and rushed out the door her mother and father must have also been awoken by the music as they were already out there. They all ran out the door to find the sources of the noise and to eliminate it so they could all get some sleep.

_Hey hey hey you and me  
Keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do_

They followed the music to next door, the house was the smallest on the block but still elegant like the rest and had recently been sold.

_Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die know  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

Mother knocked on the door, no answer the music must have been too loud. So we tried the handle it was unlocked so we went in.

_Let's light up the world tonight-ight-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite  
I know that we got the love, alright-ight-ight  
Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

We followed the music to the lounge room where a 25 year old man with back short black hair spiked up with green and turquoise streaks; he had emerald green eyes that had a nice sparkle to them. He also had two earrings on the one ear, a dragon fang and a silver stud. He had a golden tan and toned legs and chest. He was dancing bare foot and wore designer whitewashed jeans with some rips and a shirt that was covered in paint. He was pretty short about fleurs height and had crinkle lines around his eyes showing how much laughing he did. He was dancing with a 6 year old boy, who had turquoise hair and emerald green eyes. He was laughing his head off at his dad and was wearing a blue onesie that was covered in wolves complete with footsies. On the ground clapping his hands a little boy who looked one was clapping his hands and smiling at his dad. He was the spitting image of the man and was wearing an onesie also but his was green with stags on them.

_Let's light up the world tonight-ight-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite  
I know that we got the love, alright-ight-ight  
Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

The room was full of boxes some open and some closed, there was Styrofoam on the ground and as the man danced with the little boy they through foam at each other. The Declours just stared as they danced, basking in the warmth of this family a warmth lost to them because their family is grown up. The man just twirled and jumped crazily with no coordination just freedom and the little boy jumped up and down and spun around crazily.

_Hey hey hey you and me  
Turn it up 1000 watts  
Tell me why we gonna stop  
I just wanna let it rock _

And then the man started singing to the music he picked up the toddler and through him into the air catching him and twirling him hugging him tight. He then tickled him placed him on the ground and did the same with the other boy. Monsieur Delacour remembered how he used to do that with his little girls swing them and tickle them till their sides ached.

_Hey hey hey you and me  
Keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control_

The man kissed them on their heads and the little boy tackled him to the ground bouncing on him with the toddler clapped and laughed. Apolline Delacour remembered, watching her husband get attacked by Gabrielle. Remembering the way she laughed at him trying to detach Gabrielle from his person to get up. She smiled.

_Lay it all down  
Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw your doubt away  
Do or die know  
Step on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

The man finally got up and he held each of the boy's hands and they ran in a circle around the toddler. Laughing and singing, pulling faces at each other. Gabrielle remembered when she did that with fleur they spun and spun until they were dizzy holding onto each other in case they fall. But then fleur grew up moved away. She missed her sister.

_Let's light up the world tonight-ight-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite  
I know that we got the love, alright-ight-ight  
Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

The song finally came to its end and they stopped dancing, panting for breath as they tried to laugh. The man stooped down and gave the boys a hug squeezing them for all they were worth. The delacours smiled and started clapping madly, the family froze they turned around to face their surprise audience, blushing madly. The man quickly stood up and said a rushed explanation in French. Their names were Harry Potter the man, Teddy for the little boy and James for the baby. Apparently they came over from Greece. He started apologizing for the noise we just politely asked them to turn down the music slightly but other than that we left them to party as a family. The small family didn't know it but they affected our family and from now on we will remember our neighbor's this night that helped us remember.

_Let's light up the world tonight-ight-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bite-ite-ite  
I know that we got the love, alright-ight-ight  
Come on and light light light it up, light it up tonight_

**AN: The song used Light Up the World**

Bhvjgiouhgoiu9hyoirom:


End file.
